First Breath
by Saule Sunny
Summary: Max and her flock are moving to forks. When fate comes and vampires bite and warewoves roar everone whants a pice of Max who is more valuble than them. Set after the last of the books.R&R! I hope you enjoy!


First breath maximum ride/twilight

Chapter 1 forks

My family is moving to forks. Mom really wants us to be safe, and there was another fight at Arizona so might as well keep Mom and Ella safe.

Anyways It was a cool summer evening did I mention raining!! Like how can it rain in the summer? Okay now let's get back to the story. I and my flock finally got to the house and UN packed our stuff.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angle went to the beach. That left me and Fang alone!

Fang and I were on the couch talking about all the bad stuff about school. I said "my mom and Jeb really want us to go to school. And ..." Fang interrupted me "Max I think someone's at the door." I turned around and saw a really nice looking man and walked to the door. When I opened the door the person said "hi I'm Jacob Black."

I looked at him he was way taller than me; he looked even taller than Fang! And even his voice freaked me out it sounded younger than his looks!

I said "hi" Jacob Black said "are you going to school here or the town school?" I looked at him and said "the town why?"

Then Jacob Black smiled and said "okay I know what you are thinking and I'm 16 not 20." I looked at him again and noticed a few teen features. I mentally killed myself. Jacob Black said "how old are you? And what's your name?" I smiled and said "18". I turned around and tried to close the door but he did the Boy Scout thing so he put his foot between the door and the wall. I started to dislike this Jacob Black. He said "here is some fish."

He handed me a big loath of fish and walked away. This will be interesting.

Chapter 2 school

Now since I got my driver ED by my mom I am a really good driver.

I got Angle and Gazzy to Elementary school and got the rest of the flock to forks High.

I closed my door and walked to school. The school was so crowded it was like a zoo in there but I managed to go to the office.

I said "Max." The secretary handed me 3 slips of paper one was the schedule, one was a map and the last one was a signature page. I said "thanks." and walked away.

My first class was biology. I walked into the room and handed the slip of paper to the teacher.

The class room was ordered from a-z. And I was sited with a girl named Bella. I said "hi, my name is Max." Bella looked at me and said "hi. Do you want me to help you with the rats DNA?" I started to like her already and said "sure." She smiled and helped me.

When it came to the bird DNA I knew exactly how to do it since the school had picture everywhere on DNA and I mostly looked at the bird DNA.

I even startled Bella with the whole perfect DNA thing. Bella said "we hadn't even learned that yet."

I froze and said "my mom is a vet." which true. But Bella was not convinced. [Damn it]

After biology I had gym the only class I had with Fang!

The class was lined up in shortest to tallest. That left me and Fang at the end of the line since we are really tall for our age.

The gym teacher was doing the locker combinations. I got weirdly the locker beside Bella's.

After all that we headed to the locker room. Now I really hate public changing because of the wings situation, thankfully no one was looking at me. So I changed quickly.

When I got out Fang and me and the gym teacher were the only ones there.

The gym teacher looked startled and said "okay. Just to tell you newbie's we start volleyball first thing in my gym." Okay if you don't know me quite well if I'm on a team my team always wins.

Everyone got out of the changing rooms 3 minutes later. When we got split into teams I and Fang were in the same team. Bad move teacher bad move.

It all started with me serving as lightly as I could so that it won't be too hard. Turns out that was enough to go to the back of the court almost hitting the line. That scored us an ace!

Then it was Fangs turn I said "hit it soft." He nodded. I got into position but didn't have to we scored another ace! The other team looked as if they have been cheated.

Bella looked at us and said to me "you guys are amazing!" I said "let's just say we had some practice."

And let me tell you we won big time!

Chapter 3 Edward Cullen shopping

After the bell rang in the gym it was lunch time! Me, Fang, Iggy and Nudge were sitting at the table beside Bella's table.

Bella walked to our table and said "Hi, Max." I smiled and said "hi. Who's that guy you 'r sitting with. I'm just wondering." Bella turned around and said "Edward Cullen he's my boy friend... Who are these people?" Nudge said "this is Fang Max's boyfriend, Iggy and me Nudge!"

Bella said "where did you move from?" I said "Arizona." Bella smiled and said "I moved from there to a year ago." Well that is ironic. Then another person came up to me. She looked perfect in a pixie like way. She said "HI, I'm Alice. Do you want to go shopping with us Max?" Fang whispered in my ear "Max you can have a break, I and Iggy can take care of the flock." I said "okay so when?" Alice smiled and said "today after school." I said "sure"

After lunch I had Lab. When I got there everyone had a Lad partner except Edward. So guess who was stuck with him, me. I took a seat next to him and I noticed something. Edward was pale skinned had amber eyes and he had bronze hair wired combination but a little sexy.

Edward said "hi, my name is Edward Cullen what is your name?" I said "Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max." Edward looked puzzled and said "now that is a really extraordinary name. Well what gets are you to the small town forks?" I said "family issues." Edward said "divorce?" I said "no adoption." Edward looked at me and smiled and said "I was adopted too." Now that's more ironic.

Then the teacher said "let's make an ecocide erodes." I knew how to do that to since my Mom uses that all the time.

So I brought baking powder and smidge root and cola. Edward looked surprised and said "you know how to make this." I said "yes. My mom is a vet."

So I and Edward made it in 2 minutes! While the other people in the class failed.

The teacher came to us and looked at us pleased and said "you guys don't have to figure this out for homework." Me and Edward slapped hands I by accident slapped his hard to hear a crack. Edward said "ouch." I said "sorry." He said in surprise "okay."

Sometimes I hate my strength.

After Lab school was over. I walked with Edward laughing because everyone was red from head to toe. When we got out I saw Alice and Bella outside beside a Volvo.

Bella said "let's go to Port Angles." Edward Cullen is coming with us shopping!!

Alice said "Max go in to the car first." I did what she said.

This is going to be interesting.

After the car ride we got out of the car. I did a 360 check there was an eraser across the street! I said "wait 1 minute." Edward said "why?"

But I ran. When I hit the ally there was a dead end. I turned around and saw the eraser starting to charge but I broke the eraser's neck.

I started to run back but Edward was in the end of the ally looking shocked. Edward looked at the broken eraser and said "what the hell is going on!" I said "I can't tell you!" I ran my fast run. Last year I realized I can run 1112220 km per hour.

Edward ran with me trying to keep up. He runs pretty fast for a human but then I came to a stop. He can't be human if he can almost keep up with me. I said "you're not human!" He smiled and said "you're not human as well if you can run faster than me." Then he said "we have to talk."

Since I wanted answers like he does I said "let's go back to Alice and Bella."

Well that is the end of a shopping trip.

Chapter 4 Vampire

We all walked to another ally way. I said "spill."

Edward said "you spill first you invincible." Alice looked at him and said "she can't be one of us I smell her." "And she is stronger and faster."

Bella looked at me and said "what are you?" I said "a mutant created by the school." Edward looked at me and said "what type of mutant?"

I started to feel a tear drop form on my check. I said "I'm 2% bird and I have gills so I can fly breath underwater can run faster than you and more strong than you. What are you!?" Edward swallowed and said "vampire."

I was shocked because he was not a mutant.

But I came around and said "okay."

Alice looked pained and said "Edward can you read her mind?" Edward said "no." Now Bella looked confused and said "now what?" Alice said "let's report this to Carlisle and Esme."

Chapter 5 stay

When we walked to the car it was almost night time. I said "met you there." Edward said "what?" But I already was in the sky flying 113458859409382384 km per hour.

When I saw the car was already there. When I got down I was carful because my wing span grew to 18 feet long. When I touched the ground Bella's eyes got wide so did Edward's and Alice's.

Alice was the first to speak "you are amazing!"

Then we went up the stairs.

When we got in to the house Carlisle and Esme were already there. Carlisle said "now who is this?" Alice said "this is Max." Esme came up to me and said "welcome!"

Then at the back of the room there were 3 other people there. Edward came up to them and said to me "this is Jasper, Emmet and Roseale." Then my voice said don't_ be at imitated by Rosalie. _

Edward whispered in Carlisle ear. After he was done Carlisle looked like death.

Finally Carlisle said "Max is special we have to protect her." Rosalie said "let's go shopping!"

Emmet said "the stores are closed Rose so let's all play baseball!" I said "let's."

Chapter 6 vampire base ball

When we all got to the baseball diamond it was twilight.

Carlisle split us into teams. My team was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet.

I was the first one to play batter. When Alice threw the ball I hit it really hard and ran my really fast run that made me run a home run.

Emmet looked at me with envy and said "you're amazing!" I said "thank you." Everyone looked at me with serious looking eyes, and then they all continued.

Emmet played next batter and hit the ball really hard but not me hard. He ran somewhat fast and scored a home run.

Alice looked at Carlisle and said "the teams are so not fair we have Max! Or at least we get Emmet!"

I felt a chill form in my spine like evil just came in. I just found a new skill at the wrong time.

I held my hand in the argument. Everyone's eyes were on me. Edward said "what?" I said "I feel evil." Carlisle said "you can feel evil?" I nodded. The Cullen family looked wounded and Alice said "I had a vision like this Max. You're the girl that is the most powerful."

I swallowed because the people at the school always said that to me and turned around. I saw another Vampire that they could not see. I said "there is another."

The Cullen family looked at me and Emmet said "you do?" I nodded. The Cullen stared at what I was staring at and Bella said "how do you...." I interrupted "raptor vision it's probably better than Vampire vision." The Cullen family looked at me with serious eyes so I did what I always do I ran.

Emmet tried to stop me but couldn't I ran and snapped my wings up and faced the Vampire who startled. I said "what the hell do you want!!"

The Vampire said "you." "I'm Chase and I want you as a partner in my willing. I need someone strong and beautiful and fierce." I slapped him. I ran and stopped.

Did Edward stay away from the fire in lab? I grabbed my lighter and grabbed a tree. I put my lighter on the pines and threw the tree to the Vampire. He tried to defend himself but couldn't. I watched him turn into ashes.

The Cullen Family came by my side watching. Edward said "you are powerful." I nodded and for some wired reason I picked up a branch using my mind. The Cullen Family stared at me. I said "another wired skill." I'm telekinetic!

Chapter 7 I am a member of two Families

Edward ran with me into the house in his type of running. He said "we're going hunting okay don't you dare go out of the house cope with that?" I said "with my new skill I don't need to go outside." Edward nodded and said "you are a member of this family now." I said "I can't because I need a flock to take care of like Carlisle has to take care of this coven!" Edward said "you are now a member of two families because I think you are more special than the rest of your flock so you need our attention!"

I nodded and said "fine! But how am I supposed to move whenever the school wants me again just think about it." I walked away and into the house where Fang sat still. Fang said "let's go home."

Chapter 8 shopping with Vampire's

When I flew home with fang I felt something tingle and out of nowhere I teleported or I think I did. I have another new skill huh. When I felt the cold steps to our house when Fang went down jaw dropped he said "oh crap!" Alice and Rosalie were at my side smiling and said "let's go shopping!" Now oh crap!

They used my ability to go to the mall.

The mall was crowded which is bad because their might be an eraser in the crowd and I could not use my feeling power.

Rosalie and Alice were saying all the makeovers they were going to do for me another oh crap!

When we hit the clothing store they made me ware all the women's clothing and only chose about 7 out fits! Now I will go into a fit.

Once we were done with the out fits we were at a beauty parlour. Rosalie brought the makeup and brought it to the Asian women and said "can you please do a makeover for her?" The women looked at me and said "I believe you are a natural beauty but since you don't stand out I will put a volume on your face." She motioned to the chair and I sat on it. The makeover starts now!

After a few hours of pure torcher she was done I looked in the mirror I saw me but a more volume! My blond high lights were more highlighted, my hair was more straight, my face was more tanned and my brown eyes were more intense with the green tinted on the outside. I said "thank you." The women said "with pleasure."

Chapter 9 let's take a bow

I slept at the Cullen's house.

In the morning I heard a howl a looked through the window and saw a huge dog and then saw Jacob Black. The voice said _ware wolves are nicer and more lateral than erasers be kind to them and you will have no enemies _I said to the voice "so be okay with the wolf's here and don't be okay with the wolves at the school." The voice said _yes max._

Then Alice came into view and Jacob Black disappeared. Alice said "school!" I groaned and Alice said "you can drive." That cheered me up a little.

When I drove the Cullen's to school every one's eyes were on us like we were in the spotlight.

And taking a bow


End file.
